


Power Rangers Masquerade

by LostInTheThicket



Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Power Rangers, Street Fighter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Gen, Marvel 616/MCU Crossover, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Women Being Awesome, X-Men Cameos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-06 05:05:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17933408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInTheThicket/pseuds/LostInTheThicket
Summary: Across dimensions, an unknown and mysterious force from deep space has spread chaos throughout worlds, overwhelming Rangers both new and old. Sensing that the world - and so much more - hangs in the balance, the Morphing Grid calls on Tommy Oliver, Kat Hillard, and Gia Moran to travel through dimensions and recruit a new, unconventional team of heroes to become...the Masquerade Power Rangers!(du du dududu duuuuuuuu!)





	1. Episode 0: Fallout

**Author's Note:**

> First time handling Power Rangers along with fleshing my 616/MCU world and adding in some Capcom. This story is inspired by Street Fighter's inclusion in _Power Rangers: Legacy Wars_ , the Champions in Marvel Comics, and, of course, my interest in Power Rangers.
> 
> I hope this little prologue is enough for now. There will be more chapters I promise. Enjoy. <3
> 
> (Thanks to seenalready on the Fanfiction Discord server for being the beta on the first episode.)

**_Reefside, California, U.S.A._ **

The night sky in Reefside was different compared to most evenings. Usually filled with twinkling stars, it was starless…an ominous sign that would be the first of things to come. The city’s citizens thought the event to be nothing more than a rare occurrence, a mere natural phenomenon…

And then, _they_ appeared. It happened almost immediately.

It was a focused, concentrated attack, orchestrated by beings with wispy purple auras, moving like they were glitches, becoming almost undetectable to the naked eye. The city of Reefside was caught up in a tailspin.

And nestled in a secret underground bunker in her forest home, all **Katherine ‘Kat’ Hillard** could do was pace back and forth, shaking her head in disbelief after seeing the breaking news of the attacks.

_‘What’s going on? I have to let the other Rangers know...’_

She tried to contact her fellow Rangers across different dimensions for help but to no avail. Ever the crafty and intelligent woman, Kat decided to improvise, using special hovering cameras made for her by her dear friend Billy Cranston.

 _'I hope this works like Billy said it would,'_ Kat pondered.

Designed to travel through the Morphing Grid to observe what other Ranger teams are up to, she channelled her Ranger energy through the cameras, watching them disappear with an intense pink glow. Suddenly, monitors in front of her started to turn on as each camera navigated through each dimension to find fellow Rangers. However, the chaos caused the cameras to capture a cornucopia of calamities across the cosmos.

“What?!" Katherine placed her hands on her cheeks. "What on Earth is going on? I…No!”  
  
She gasped as she placed her hands over her mouth, too stunned to witness an event happening in the monitor in front of her.

* * *

  _Through_ _one monitor, one camera revealed the older Mystic Force Rangers, draped in their Mystic Legend Armor, suddenly de-morphing as they pressed their hands to their temples. Their cries of anguish were loud as they tossed and turned on the ground._

_“W-what’s going on?” groaned Vida, the Pink Mystic Ranger._

_Nick, the Red Mystic Ranger, tried to overcome the pain as he tried to morph once again. However, a mysterious blast of purple energy caused him to flinch and shudder, doubling over in pain to the distress of his friends and allies._

_Leanbow and Udonna watched in despair, desperate to make their pain go away as well._

_“What is this…force?” Udonna uttered, holding her dear Leanbow close. “Whatever this is, this…this is no mere spell--Ah!” She closed her eyes as they all thrashed about in pain._

* * *

“Oh my God,” Kat whispered.

She quickly noticed another commotion in another monitor.

“What’s--Oh, no!”

* * *

  _Another camera surveyed the carnage from a safe area._

_I_ _n the Pai Zhuq Academy, students are strewn all over the floor as they failed to fight against the same spectral forces that laid waste to the Mystic Force Rangers. In the middle of the giant school, two legendary masters stood tall, putting up quite the heroic attempt to repel their mysterious attackers._

_Lily, the Yellow Jungle Fury Ranger, used her powers to repel a trio of their unknown foes, watching them stagger back in curiosity. With a mighty kiai, electrical blasts from her Jungle Bow made their way to them, attempting to knock them down…but to no effect._

_“What the?!” She turned to her friend. “Where did these guys come from?”_

_“I don’t know!”_

_Theo, the Blue Jungle Fury Ranger, replied, protecting a fellow student from the rubble with his Jungle Tonfas. Seeing the dirt and concrete shatter into the pieces, Theo comforted the student as he smiled and nodded. Nodding back, he turned to Lily._

_"They came out of nowhere. I don't think we can even push them back.”_

_Stepping and twirling in the air, Theo levelled one of the strange figures. Suddenly, the entity chuckled, its laughter warbling with ominous intent. Theo shifted his focus to Lily. “But I think I—Casey! We gotta—Ahh!”_

_Suddenly, Theo kneeled on one leg, pressing his fingers to his temples. Hearing weird, dissonant whispers assault his mind, the pain was unlike anything he ever felt before._

_"Theo!" A worried and anxious Lily rubbed her fellow Ranger’s back before the couple spotted a damning sight…_

_Casey, the Red Jungle Fury Ranger, was surrounded by the spooky, glitchy foes. After calling his friends R.J. and Dominic, he panicked, wondering where Jarrod and Camille were. In his panic, he narrowly parried a ball of poison with his Junglechucks._

_“What the?! Show yourself!” Casey shouted._

_He quickly received an answer: evil cackling coming from the cover of night. “Nihehehe! And why on Earth would I do that, snivelling Ranger?”_

_“What?! How do you…Come out, coward! If it’s a fight you want, fight me! Don't hurt my students!”_

_“Oh, my. Sooooo fierce! You needn't worry…”_

_A tall, freakishly slender man in a purple changpao and a wide, brimming hat emerged, smiling through his small shades. He kicked a student down to the ground, attempting to stop him and much to Casey's chagrin. “…My new master and I shall see to it that you, your friends, **and** your students will suffer. Nyhohohoho!” _

_Lily, handling a distressed Theo, made her way over to Casey. “Is it time for reinforcements yet?”_

_Casey shook his head. “The rest will come soon. But right now? We gotta stop this guy from hurting others." He looked to his fellow Rangers as the three frowned, staring at their cocky opponent. "It’s morphin’ time...”_

_With a smile, the three looked at each other before they nodded, standing side by side. Whipping out and wearing their Solar Morphers, they began their call to action…_

**_“Jungle Beasts, Spirits Unleashed!”_ **

* * *

Deciding that enough was enough, Kat huffed. “I can’t let this happen…I won’t!”

In her chair, she turned around and stood up as she started to summon the power of the Morphing Grid...with an intriguing device.

“It's Morphin' Time! Master Morph—”

“Wait!”

Suddenly, she spotted a familiar face entering their private Ranger sanctum: her husband, the legendary **Tommy Oliver**. “Hold on. I…I don’t think those guys are like Putties.”

"Tommy!" Heading over to him, Kat hugged him, grateful that he didn't suffer the same fate. "What's going on, sweetie?”

Tommy rubbed his wife’s shoulders to ease her worries…despite being worried himself. He watched the brawl in the Pai Zhuq Academy as he sighed. “The Jungle Fury Rangers are powerful, but…I don’t think they know what’s _really_ going on,” he said.

"None of us do." Kat started to think about Tommy’s eerie words before she gasped. “…What do you mean?"

Tommy paused. "Do you remember what I told you about protecting the Morphing Grid from people like Drakkon?"

"Yes," Kat nodded. "Does it have something to do with that one timeline you went to?”

Tommy nodded. For all of his powers and his accomplishments, he knew that he couldn’t protect all dimensions at once. Despite being the most legendary Ranger, he was a human and not as infallible as people thought him to be. But remembering his adventure in a certain dimension, he started to build the puzzle together, one piece at a time. He pointed to the screen.

“Do you see the purple energy on those guys?”

Kat turned to the monitors. “Y-yes. It looks so strange, but it repelled the Red Mystic Force Ranger like a fly! What’s up with that?”

“That’s called Psycho Power," Tommy explained before starting to stumble. "…Sorry. Travelling through dimensions can be tiring…”

“What’s wrong?” Kat rubbed Tommy’s back as Tommy smiled.

“I'll be okay. _…I_ n one timeline, the timeline I kinda told you about, I travelled to a world where Rangers were being targeted. They were converted by two powerful forces…”

“Rita Repulsa and that Bison guy?”

"Right, M. Bison," Tommy nodded. “But that's not the full story."  
  
He walked towards the monitors, seeing the chaos. " _…_ Rita resurrected Bison because his power was terrifying, too difficult for one Ranger team to stop. They were trying to take over the world. But there was one man that could stop him: Ryu. Together with him and his friends, I helped repel their forces.” He paused for a second with a frown. “But there are other timelines. In one timeline…”

“You and your friends couldn't stop them and they rule the world?"

"Yeah. With Bison's organization. Shadaloo."

"I see,” Kat said, frowning miserably. “It's a…rather nasty thought to think about.”

Tommy paused. “There are more timelines, but there’s a specific one I travelled to. One that follows closely with Bison’s permanent death. It has a secret society, a magical ring from another world, and different heroes coming together to stop them. But in that timeline, all traces of Psycho Power were gone. I thought it just disappeared for good! Except that it didn’t…”

He stood silent, his muscles starting to tense and relax as he turned to a comforting Kat. He suddenly summoned a strange device wrapped around his left wrist. Pressing a button, he projected a large, holographic screen that showed a horrifying series of images: a mostly scorched Earth; humans toiling in labour and subjugation; an oasis on the far corner of the planet, its statues depicting strange, ominous beings.

"Tommy _…_ " Kat started to worry before Tommy frowned.

“But that’s not all…”

The screen almost seemed to shimmer as it revealed the next stunning sight: a large gash, far off in the uncharted edges of space.

Kat stepped forward as her eyes widened in terror. “…Sweetie, is that what you warned me about?”

“Yeah,” Tommy answered, “I thought it was a myth…”

Staring at a small, raised platform, the couple made their way to it, looking at a medium-sized wooden box, covered in a hovering glass dome. Worried, they held hands as Tommy sighed, turning to Kat.

“But I guess the Masquerade Rangers are needed once again. Call Gia. I think it's time we get some help…”


	2. Episode 1: Step Into The Masquerade (Part I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on _Power Rangers Masquerade:_
> 
> Tommy reveals a strange device that depicts a timeline that bleeds out into all others: a timeline of pure terror. Kat hears about Tommy's adventures in other dimensions, recalling an event that may be linked to the attacks from strange forces. Deciding that the time is right, they call Gia as another adventure begins...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks once again for [seenalready](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seenalready/pseuds/seenalready) (and now) Legionstone for being awesome betas for my fic. Check them out!
> 
> Also, this is hard to worldbuild, y'all. Anyone else looking to help me out, it'll be greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Nevertheless, enjoy. <3

Minutes later, a figure emerged inside the secret chamber. Wiping a few specks of dust off of her signature black jacket, **Gia Moran** – the Yellow Megaforce Ranger – smiled warmly at Tommy and Kat with a nod before she made her way to the monitors.

“I’ve seen the attacks. The rest of my team don’t know where they came from,” Gia said, frowning while she clenched her fists. “Their power…it looks so familiar…”

“That’s because it is,” Tommy said.

“…Is it Bison again?” said Gia, staring at Tommy with an anxious look on her face. He shook his head. “…What is it, then?”

After showing Gia the same pair of images he showed Kat, he presented the device to her. Gia managed to get a good look at the strange object. Materializing out of thin air, it looked like an odd combination of a PDA and Tommy’s classic communicator but styled in a peculiar way…

“Looks like one of those masks people wear at one of those costume parties,” Gia said.

Tommy nodded, agreeing with her statement. “One day, I was picking J.J. up from his friend’s place after a playdate.”

Kat was anxious hearing the name of her son. “Is he okay?”

“Yeah, he’s upstairs in his room. Just resting up,” Tommy smiled at Kat as she sighed, relieved as she returned the gesture. “Everything seemed normal before I sensed something strange. Then, I heard my communicator go off. I never heard anything like it, so I parked somewhere safe. It didn’t take long before a weird portal showed up.”

“Portal? Did your son see it?” Gia said nervously.

“No, but that’s because I didn’t wait for long,” Tommy answered, “I stepped through it and…what I saw…” He shook his head. “...the word ‘crazy’ doesn’t even begin to describe it...”

* * *

_Tommy rubbed his eyes. ‘Where am I?’ he wondered._

_He would get his answer...in the worst way._

_Tommy found himself in a world unlike anything he had ever witnessed before. The skies were filled with hues of crimson red and shades of black darker than darkness itself. No stars were seen; bolts of lightning and sounds of thunder echoed across the heavens as Tommy scanned the area around him._

_The landscape looked like a desolate battlefield with broken bodies strewn all over the ground. Some were human but others were of a different race entirely. And off in the distance, he noticed what seemed to be a whole team of unrecognizable Power Rangers fighting an unfathomable force._

_‘Are they Mystic Force? Alien Rangers? Megaforce? Was that Gia?’ he said, searching for any signs of life._

_He then noticed an explosion as the unknown Rangers were scattered, flying through the air. They dropped to the ground with a hard thud. One of them was particularly familiar to him – a gold-and-white Ranger with a stylized ‘M’ on his chest in the same colours._

_He looked up at Tommy and gasped. “Y-you’re T-Tommy Oliver…?” he groaned feebly._

_Tommy nodded, kneeling down to tend to the Ranger. “Take it easy, though, okay? W-where am I?”_

_The Ranger slowly shook his head. “N-no time to explain…I don’t think this timeline will last…I’m not gonna...” He coughed as Tommy held his head high. “Here, take…my Stone…I’m sure they…”_

_He coughed terribly, spitting out blood to Tommy’s disdain. He shakily handed Tommy a gemstone the size of a billiard ball. It was round and glowing, almost resembling a pure diamond._

_“…I’m glad I saw you one last time, man,” the Ranger smiled weakly. “You…fought to the bitter end…”_

_De-morphing back to normal, Tommy finally had a good look at the man behind the mask. He was heavily injured and losing blood…fast. His weird, golden eyes stared into Tommy’s as he grinned, slowly wiping some blood from the side of his mouth. His short dreadlocks, much like his face, were caked with dirt._

_Tommy suddenly noticed the strange entity as it noticed him. It looked abysmal, almost resembling a hybrid between a human and an octopus. It started to move with a dark purple aura…_

_A familiar purple aura._

_Shocked, Tommy quickly wielded his Master Morpher, watching the figure aim a fiendish glaive towards him. He immediately felt discordant whispers being drilled into his head. The pain was almost unbearable and Tommy decided to follow the way of the Ranger and fight to the bitter end._

_However, the gold-and-white Ranger activated the power of the stone, summoning a small portal. “Go…now…find…the Stones…stop...the Source...”_

_Tommy emphatically shook his head. “I can’t just leave--Hey!”_

_Without a chance to know what was going on, Tommy watched helplessly as the Ranger used the last of his strength to kick him through the portal. Before it closed, all Tommy could hear was the unknown Ranger’s screams and terrible laughter in his mind…_

_Before it was silent._

* * *

 

Gia and Kat reacted visibly towards Tommy’s story, staring at the object while Tommy continued.

“After taking J.J. back home, I relied on my Master Morpher, travelling the world. I spent weeks using the information within the stone.” Tommy pointed to the device. “I thought it was…some sort of alternate timeline or a myth or a bad dream. ...The rest is history.”

"So, wait, you mean to tell me that the aura you saw was Psycho Power?" said Gia, completely serious. "It's not any of Rita's powers or any other evil tyrant hiding on Earth?"

Tommy nodded. "It felt different...and worse than what I experienced fighting Bison, but the power I sensed? ...Nothing else compares to it. Well, other than the Satsui no Hado."

"Oh my God..." Gia scratched the top of her head as she turned to Kat. "Oh, Kat, that's the--"

"It's okay, Gia. Tommy filled me in," Kat said. "Plus, I kinda had a feeling. That tear in space was all over the news. I thought it looked strange, but...little did I know Psycho Power is the one thing that explains all of that.” She nodded her head towards the screens, anxiously rubbing her arm.

Gia turned to Tommy. "How long did it take you to find the Stones?"

“..Six months. It wasn't easy. ” Tommy gestured to the box. "Found them in some...weird temple near a volcano. It was active, so I had to get out of there fast."

“What’s inside?” Gia walked over to the box, holding it in her hands.

“They’re known as the Osmion Stones,” Kat explained briefly. “We don’t know anything else about them besides what’s on the bottom.”

Gia turned the box over to observe writing in English on the bottom of it.

“‘When paired with the hearts of those willing to make a change, the power of the Osmion Stones will be uncaged,” she read before turning to the couple. “Well, sounds like we gotta find some people and uncage some stones! What are we waiting for?”

Kat shrugged her shoulders. “That’s the problem. We don’t know where to start,” she said with a frown before turning to Tommy. “Well, what do you think, sweetheart? What does your intuition tell you?”

Tommy stared at the ground, trying to piece the puzzle together in his mind. _‘Psycho Power, that box, the tear, what I saw...what I know…”_

“I think I know where you should start…and who to meet,” Kat said, turning to Gia and Tommy. "Call it a Ranger's intuition or a mother's intuition or whatever, but if what you say is true..."

"We need Ryu again, don't we?" Gia said, seemingly agreeing with Kat's sentiment. She turned to Tommy. "What do you say?"

"We have no other choice," Tommy said, shrugging his shoulders. "Let's start, guys..."

The three all looked at each other before they nodded. Harnessing the power of the Morphin Grid, they started to dematerialize as their form changed to three cylindrical beams of energy...

* * *

**_London, United Kingdom_ **

Enjoying a bit of respite after another fight with the Secret Society, the legendary World Warrior **Ryu** watched a sparring session between good friends inside Blackhallow Headquarters, the home base of Delta Red.

The tense and engaging fight was near its conclusion…

_“Sakura no Ame!”_

**Sakura Kasugano** , now in her mid-20s, watched with awe as she sent Delta Red agent and one of her best friends, Cammy White, to the ground with an enhanced version of one of her signature moves, her Shouoken uppercut.

“Oh…are you okay, Cammy?” Sakura said, worried for her friend’s health.

Wincing in a bit of pain, Cammy quickly chuckled, shaking it off. “I’m quite alright. That was a hell of a fight! Wow, you’re so…tough now!”

Sakura giggled. “Thank you!” she said. “I owe it all to Ryu-san!”

Ryu watched as his number one fan – and novice pupil – pointed in his direction. He waved before the three saw strange portals – a yellow, pink, and green one – forming in the sparring room. With a resonating boom, the portals faded. Turning to each other, Cammy and Sakura prepared themselves before Ryu held them back.

“Wait, it’s okay. Look!”

He nodded his head to see his good friends Tommy and Gia with one other person he never met before: Kat. Regardless, he walked over to Tommy, holding his hand out. “We meet again, my friend.”

Tommy smiled, embracing Ryu in a hug. “It’s been a while, Ryu. How’ve you been?”

Ryu looked to one of his fists before staring back at his friend. “Still training. Still fighting. The path is never easy, is it?”

Tommy nodded “Yeah, I know. …And I think it’s going to be a lot harder."

Ryu stared at the box. "What's that?"

Tommy shifted to the side, allowing Kat to step forward. "I'm afraid we need...your..."

Suddenly, a dark orange light emerged from within the box.

Cammy watched with interest as Sakura stepped forward. “Whoa. What is that? It looks so—Oh!”

Out of the blue, what happened next made everyone react in shock and awe.

Gia was beside herself. "No way..."

From inside the box, another light glowed with an intense hue…a bright pink hue. The rest glanced at Sakura as she turned to everybody else...

“I…Is it because of me?” she said sheepishly.

**_To Be Continued_ **


End file.
